


rainy days

by simplyclockwork



Series: Tumblr Inspired/Prompted Sherlock Fics - Part One [40]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Slow Dancing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork
Summary: Prompted by @purplegori on tumblr:for the fluff prompts pleaaaassseee do slow dancing
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Tumblr Inspired/Prompted Sherlock Fics - Part One [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528859
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	rainy days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotACapriSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotACapriSun/gifts).



It was a slow day. A quiet day, made lazy by the grey sky and the heavy pitter-pat of rain against the sitting room windows. Curled in his leather chair, Sherlock watched the water sluice down the glass panes, distorting the view of outside into a hazy, shimmering blur.

A soft, gentle melody drifted from the hallway, easing into the silence with low notes and a crooning male voice. Turning, Sherlock watched John appear from the hall. His phone sat in his raised hand, and there was a little smile on his face. John set the phone on the living room table and walked to Sherlock on socked feet.

“John?” Looking up at him, Sherlock tilted his head. Still smiling that little smile, John held out his now empty hand.

“Dance with me.”

Sherlock blinked, eyes widening for a moment. He didn’t question the request. He took the offered hand, and John pulled him to his feet. Sherlock found himself drawn into John’s steady form, meeting warmth and stability. John’s arm circled his middle, fingers splayed over Sherlock’s shoulder blades, his other hand dropping down to cup the curve of his waist. Sherlock draped his arms over John’s shoulders, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “What prompted this?”

John tilted forward, Sherlock following, leaning down until their foreheads touched. “Haven’t danced with you in a while.” John’s voice was a warm murmur in the space between them. “Thought I should fix that.”

“Mmm.” Sherlock closed his eyes. “I commend you on your idea, Captain Watson.”

He felt John’s grin against his skin when John ducked his head to nuzzle into the side of his neck. “Thank you, love.”

Arms around one another, they swayed to the slow, crooning song. Rain slanted against the window, and they moved together, oblivious to the cold downpour outside.


End file.
